If the world was sane
by TwihardNerd
Summary: No werewolves, no vampires, where would Bella and Edward's lives take them. Edward survives the Spanish Influenza and goes on to become a soldier. Bella moves to Forks, will she find happiness? Not Edward and Bella pairings...B&J E?
1. Lucky escape

**I don't own anything...While reading Eclipse, the part where Jacob and Bella are talking about if they world was the way it was I started to wonder...Anyways, against my friends wishes I'm going to write a fanfic about it...One chapter will be in Bella's world, the next in Edward's...By the way Edward doesn't die in this fanfic, just gets really sick...So everything is the same, up till the point where I start writing it...and because I love him, the first chapter is in Edwards POV.**

After 3 weeks I was finally well enough to leave the hospital. Even though my parents had left the house, and all their possesions to me, I didn't think I could live there alone so I was renting it out to friends and staying with my old family friends. Arthur, Annabelle and their 5 children, Cecilia (17), Byron (15), Hugh (11), Cedric (10) and Arabella (5), who I was quite fond of. Arthur took my bags and placed them in the trunk of his car and Anna patted my hand in a gesture that was meant to comfort me. Few words were exchanged as we drove. Their house was beautiful; a white 3 story with a green roof and a veranda. It had a lush green lawn, hanging pots and shrubs. It was big enough to allow me to have a room to myself.

After all the sorries, welcomes and words of comfort I was left alone to rest in my room, it wasn't as comfortable as my room back home but it was still nice, the only thing I think I would miss was my piano, maybe Arthur would help me bring it here. I laid down on my large double bed for a while, thinking about my life, and mourning for my parents. Just 5 weeks ago we had been a healthy, happy family. The only source of worry for my mother was my choice of profession. I could hear her now, 'Edward, a lawyer is so much safer. You could stay here, start a family. You know Cecilia is interested and you are now both at a marriageable age.' I could see the worry etched in her face, and remembered the stupid anger I felt whenever she said that. She'd tried unsuccessfully to change my mind, but I wanted the glory of a soldier, wanted it with a passion. I would free the oppressed, right the wrong, and people would look up to me with respect. My mother would have seen all the worry was for nothing, and she would be proud of me too.

There was a soft knock at my door. 'Edward can I come in?' Cecilia's soft voice whispered.

'Yes, I suppose.' I called back, getting up to walk to my desk, when she entered I continued. 'But surely it's not in your best interests to be in a mans room unchaperoned, imagine the talk!'

I have to admit, Cecilia was beautiful. Long, dark brown hair with grey-green eyes, full pink lips and pale skin.

'My parents wont mind, and the servants know better than to talk.'

Cecilia and I had always been close, but now that we were older it wasn't considered respectful for us to be alone together, especially in a bedroom.

She continued, 'I wanted to see how you are?'

'Well, I'm good, all things considered.' I smiled softly.

'I don't think I could cope. Is it hard?'

'Very.'

All was quiet for a few moments before she spoke, stammering slightly, as if unsure she should ask. 'D-do you miss them?'

'Of course, everyday and its just the little things I miss. Everyday in the hospital I would wake up expecting my mum to be nursing me, like she did at the start, and everyday I would be sorely disappointed. But I feel, I don't know, sort of...infantile.'

'Why? They're your parents.'

'Yes but I'm an adult why should I need someone to take care of me. Thats what I miss most, my mothers care. I'm a man it shouldn't affect me in such a way.'

'Deep down we're all the same Edward. Men and women, we both have the same feelings. You love them, and you want them here with you. It's only natural.'

'Maybe your right, but I feel as though I should be strong.'

'For who?'

'I don't know...'


	2. A new friend

**I don't own anything...Everything up to this point is the same, except there is no Edward, and no Tyler/Bella/Van incident... Sorry it took so long I was reading :) and sorry it's extremely short, I'm going out soon. Anyways should be more up soon. Byee...btw I'm tired and have writers block so sorry about the crapness Edwards chapter should be better...for obvious reasons :P **

'So you build cars?' I asked, impressed.

'When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?' he added jokingly. He had a pleasant, husky voice.

'Sorry,' I laughed, 'I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you.' As if I knew what that was. He was very easy to talk with.

He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way i was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

'You know Bella, Jacob?' Lauren asked -- in what i imagined was an insolent tone -- from across the fire.

'We've sort of known each other since I was born,' he laughed, smiling at me again.

'How nice.' She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale fishy eyes narrowed.

Just then it started to pour, I looked up at the sky in irritation. The fire extinguished and Jacob laughed.

'Pretty unpredictable right? I'd better go, come over some time huh?' Jacob asked.

'Yeah sure.' I said, smiling up at him.

I followed Tyler to the car and hopped in waiting for the rest of the group to get here so we could go home.

...

The following week passed in a blur, we had so much homework and when I wasn't doing that there was always something to take care of at home. It wasn't until Renee called Friday night that I realised I hadn't checked my emails since Tuesday and there was probably 10 from her worrying about where I was. I assured her I was fine and after about the 30th time she believed me. After I hung up the phone Charlie came home and announced he was going to Billy's tonight.

'..and I was just wondering if you would like to come? Apparently Jacob has been bugging him about seeing you again.' Charlie said, laughing.

'Sure dad. Do you want me to cook dinner first?'

'No, no. Billy invited us over for dinner aswell. I'll just get changed and then we'll leave.'

...

After dinner Jacob and I ended up in Jacob's garage, which was really just a few sheds stuck together. We were talking and laughing like we'd spent our whole lives together.

'So then Quil gets out of it be telling the teacher that he was out camping, saw giant wolves and was so traumatized he didn't know what he was doing.' Jacob laughed. 'Luckily for him she believes in the old Quileute legends.'

'The Quileute legends? What are they?' I asked.

'Bella? It's getting late!' Charlie called.

'Another time?' I asked.

'Sure, sure. It was cool hanging out with you.' Jacob said smiling.

I followed him back to the house and said bye to Billy.

'So how did you get along with Jake?' Charlie asked once we got into his cruiser.

'Pretty good, his really cool.' I explained.

'Well if Billy and I had of known we would have put you with Jake instead of Rachel and Rebecca when you kids were little.' Charlie laughed, 'least you would have had fun.'

'Maybe, aw well, I have heaps of time to get to know him now.' I said.


	3. Plans

**I don't own anything...Ok so I don't know how the army works, I don't know that he would be home the night before he gets shipped/flown off but it works for my story so if you know more than I do just go with whatever I put down :D Ok? Good...:D...and thanks to Prison Break for the 'have a little faith'...yes I miss you my old friend :(**

Arthur's P.O.V

'Edward has been talking about joining the army.' Anna worried.

'His a grown man, there is nothing we can do to stop him.' I reasoned.

'His 17! Elizabeth didn't want this Arthur! I promised her I would protect him.' Anna cried.

'Even Elizabeth wouldn't be able to stop him, he has his mind set on this. It is his choice Anna, let him make it.' I looked into her eyes to make sure she would leave Edward be. She dropped her gaze to the ground, but not before a caught a glimpse of the worry etched in her eyes. My arms wrapped around her as I tried to comfort her. 'He will make a fine soldier.' I told her and felt her nod weakly against my chest.

...

Edward's P.O.V-5 weeks later

Three weeks after joining up with the army they deemed me trained. I was a 'natural' with the gun, or so they say. They were so desperate for troops they didn't bother to check my real age. Tomorrow I would get on one of 10 planes with 450 other recruits and fly out to the Western Front. I felt so excited that not even Anna or Cecilia's worries at dinner could dim my spirits.

After dinner the whole family went into the sitting room, where we talked, laughed and I played the piano. The family, my second family, danced to the melody.

'I composed this one for you.' I said, nudging Arabella and she giggled.

I played the melody, starting off slow and working up the speed. Little Bella danced with Anna throughout the song, having to stand on her mothers feet, not quite being able to dance alone. When the song came to an end, we ended up sitting on the couch again. Hugh and Cedric went to get a chess board and Bella snuggled up next to her mother. When she let out a massive yawn Anna announced it was time for her to go to sleep. Bella's face fell into a pout as she shook her head tiredly. We all said goodnight to her and Anna tried to get her to walk to her room, but instead she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my legs.

'I don't want you to go!' She cried.

'Why not?' I laughed.

She took a deep breath, 'Hugh said you might not come back!' Her wide blue eyes looked up at me in terror.

'Don't believe such nonsense!' I smiled down at her and stroked her brown curls.

'You promise you'll be here for my party?' She asked, her eyes were serious.

'Yes.'

She squeezed my legs tighter and then ran off after Anna. I looked up to see Arthur watching me with concern.

'You shouldn't have promised her.' Byron muttered, 'What happens if you don't come back.' He was trying to make his voice sound judgemental, somehow it still sounded concerned.

I didn't know how to answer him so I shrugged and said, 'Have a little faith.'

We talked for a while longer, Hugh and Cedric came back with the chess board and after a few games we all headed up to bed.

...

The next morning I woke to the brilliant sunlight shining through my window. Sarah, the nanny, had woke me up and hour before breakfast, just as I requested. I was planning to pack the rest of my bags, but when I opened the suitcase I noticed a slightly crumpled envelope sitting ontop of my clothes. I pulled out the letter inside. It was a drawing of Arabella and I, drawn with her crayons. Down the bottom of the page were four little words. _I will miss you._ I smiled to myself.

'I will miss you too.' I whispered.

I slipped the drawing back into the envelope and placed it in the box with the photos of my family. While I packed the rest of my bags I thought I could make it easier on her by making this a sort of game. If I could write her a 'secret' letter every month, maybe she wouldn't be so upset. I pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Arabella, _

_ ..._


	4. New kid in town

**I don't own anything...**

I entered the English room and made my way to my assigned seat. We had just finished reading 'All Quiet on the Western Front' so now we were doing a bit of back history on the Great War. Mr. Mason was just about to start his lecture when the door opened. A tall, lean boy with touselled bronze hair walked in. My breath caught in my throat. He was by far the best looking guy I had ever seen.

'Hi, um I'm sorry for being late, I didn't know where the building was.' he apologized quickly, walking over to Mr. Mason.

'Hello, don't worry about it, just don't make it a habit.' Mr. Mason took his slip and then said, 'Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?'

Caleb looked a little uncomfortable, but nothing to bad. 'Well, um..My names Caleb Wyatt Masen, I'm from Chicago. I'm 17...and I'm the middle of 5 children.' He looked at Mr. Mason hopefully, to see if that was good enough, Mr. Mason nodded and Caleb made his way to the only spare seat in the room, the one next to me. I stacked my books into a pile so he would have room to sit.

--

'...and the class project will be to research a family member who was involved in the Great War. Almost everyone will have someone in their family who contributed in some way, if it is impossible to find information about them, then just research someone in a friends family, or even resort to the internet.' Mr. Mason concluded. Then he handed out project sheets to everyone.

I groaned and wondered if Charlie had any family in the war. I knew Renee didn't. I looked at the sheet, we had to find out what they did in the war, what their family life was like, their personality, and any additional information...just great!

The bell went and I grabbed my books. Then started to walk to the door, there was a slight tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Caleb standing there.

'Hey. Bella is it?' he asked softly.

A blush coloured my cheeks and I nodded, knowing if I opened my mouth I would say something stupid. _Bella! Get a grip. So his amazingly handsome...no need to grovel at his feet. _I found myself looking into his eyes. _Wow his eyes are amazing! BELLA STOP! _They were a dark emerald green.

'Um, Bella...You book-napped my book.' he said grinning.

I looked down to see that I had indeed 'book-napped' his book. My face became 10 shades redder and I placed the book in his outstretched hand without looking into his eyes.

'If you wanted something to remember me by you could have just asked.' he teased.

I turned and walked quickly towards the door.

'Yeah, OK, see you later then?' he called after me, sounding a little confused.

Maybe he was silently questioning how capable I was of normal social interaction...The cool air felt amazing on my flushed skin.

--

I walked into the cafeteria with Jess, lining up to get my lunch. Jess was complaining about the quiz she'd had to do earlier on in the day. I listened half-heartedly as I grabbed some food and paid for it. We walked over to our table, and I almost dropped my food as I saw who was sitting there...Caleb. A blush immediately coloured my cheeks as he looked up and smiled at me. After a second I smiled back and sat down.

'Caleb this is Bella and Jess, Bella, Jess this is Caleb.' Mike said, introducing us.

Caleb's dazzling smile grew wider and he nodded, 'I met Bella in English.'

We talked a lot during lunch, and I started to really like Caleb. That was until Angela and I stood up, planning to go to the library quickly before our next class. Caleb slipped his untouched drink onto my tray.

'Something to remember me by.' he laughed and then winked at me.

I glared at him and resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at him, but I was thirsty so, trying to make sure he didn't notice, I held onto the drink as I threw out the rest of the rubbish on the tray. But when I looked back to the table he was watching me, stifling a laugh.


	5. Is this goodbye?

**I don't own anything...Edward's sort of turning into a poet in my mind..lol at least for this story..so expect a few of them..Cecilia's poems from /poem/the-one-64/ there...**

_Dear Arabella, _

_It is very important you listen to me when I say this. Do not tell anyone about these letters. They are secret, understand? Now I know you don't believe me when I say I will come back, so I am leaving my mothers necklace here, you know your favourite one? You can keep it until I get back. If you take extra special care of the necklace I will take care of myself. I'm sorry I wont be here for your first day of school. But I'll be back in time for your birthday OK? Be a good girl, and I'll be back before you know it. _

_Love from your big brother, Edward._

I snuck into Arabella's room, she was already up, and placed the letter and necklace under her teddy on her bed. I walked back into my room, passing Cecilia's room on the way and I felt a dull ache in my chest. Cecilia was one of my best friends, and it will be so long before I see her again, and I knew she would like it just as much as Bella if I left her a letter or two before I left. So I sat down at my desk and wrote...

_Dear Cecilia,_

I sat there for so long, I felt stupid. I talked to Cecilia all the time, and now I couldn't come up with anything to say to her. I tapped my pen against the desk as I thought. There was a knock at my door.

'Come in.' I called.

Sarah poked her head in, 'Breakfast will be 30 minutes late.' she announced, 'Sorry.'

'That's fine.' I assured her, smiling.

She nodded and stepped back out, closing the door behind her.

I remembered writing poems when I was younger, Cecilia always made me write them, telling me how much she liked them. So I decided to write one for her.

_You are the one to make me laugh  
You are the one to make me joyful_

_You are not the one to make me mad  
You are not the one to make me sad_

_When I'm sad you are the one  
To cheer me up_

_You are the one  
You will always be the one_

_Love from Edward._

I placed the poem on her bed, she too was up and made my way down to the kitchen. We talked a little as we ate but the atmosphere was tense. After breakfast it was time for me to leave. Arthur helped me carry my bags down to the car. The whole family was standing outside the house. I turned to Anna first.

'Goodbye Anna.' I almost whispered.

Tears had spilt over onto her cheeks and she pulled me into a hug. 'Goodbye Edward.' After a few minutes she pulled back and looked into my eyes, 'You'd better come back.'

Next I moved over to Byron, 'Goodbye Byron.' I placed my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off, glaring at me. I laughed, but my voice shook a little, 'What's wrong?'

'You know whats wrong.' He whispered icily.

I sighed and Anna scolded him, 'Byron!'

'No, no. It's OK Anna. I get it, I do. I'll miss you though.' I walked over to Hugh and got the same reaction from him that I did from Byron, I told him I would miss him as well.

Cedric hugged me, 'DON'T GO!' he cried.

I hugged him back. 'I'll be back.' I promised, hoping it was a promise I could keep.

He shook his head. 'I don't want you to go!'

'I have to go. It'll all be fine.' I promised.

Slowly he released his grip, sniffling slightly. I ruffled his hear, 'I'll be back soon.'

Next was little Bella. I knelt down next to her, and she smiled at me, and then hugged me. I hugged her back.

'Are you going to tell me to stay as well?' I asked.

She shook her head, her brown locks bouncing, she leaned in close, cupping her hands around my ear and whispered, 'I found your letter.' Then she showed me the golden chain around her neck.

'Goodbye little one.' I said, starting to stand up.

'WAIT!' She held onto my shoulders.

'Yes?'

'You'll be back for my birthday right?' her eyes glared at me.

I nodded, and her eyes warmed up. 'It's in a month, the 13th of September.'

'Don't worry Bella, I'll remember.'

'OK then you can go...But 'cause your leaving you have to get me a special present.'

I laughed as I got up, 'Alright then.' I agreed.

I stood in front of Cecilia. 'I'll miss you too you know.'

She looked up at me and I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. She slapped me across the face, as hard as she could, snapping my head to the side. I recovered from the shock quickly and reached out to grab her wrist but she jerked her hand back before I could touch it.

'Don't touch me.' she almost growled.

'Cecilia-' I began but she turned and ran into the house.

I walked back over to Anna, 'Please tell her I'm sorry.' Then I went over to the car and looked at my second family, 'I'll miss you all. See you soon.' I opened the door and got in.

Arthur sat in the drivers seat next to me. He started the car and drove off. After a few minutes he said, 'I'm sorry about Cecilia, it was unacceptable for her to act like that.'

I shook my head, 'Arthur I understand, I do. Please don't punish her.'

He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Take care Edward, where ever you end up, just...take care.' Arthur said.

'I will.' I promised.


	6. Jacob, Cliff Diving, and Philip Swan

**I don't own anything...**

After school I drove down to La Push, Jacob was standing outside his house waiting for me. Before I could get out of the car he walked over to the passenger door and pulled it open. He jumped in and put his seat belt on.

'Hey Bells.' He greeted, smiling widely.

His long hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, was wet. But it was only spitting outside, and his jumper only had a few drops of water on it.

'Hi Jake. How was your day?' I asked.

'Good, we only had a half a day of school today so Quil, Embry and I went down to the beach.' He had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

I eyed him suspiciously, 'Jacob, what did you guys do?'

Impossibly his grin grew wider, 'We went cliff diving.'

'WHAT!' I shrieked.

Jacob let out a boisterous laugh.

My hand flicked out to smack his arm, 'You could have been hurt Jacob!' I groaned.

He laughed again, 'Honestly Bella, it's not that high and we've been doing it our whole lives almost, we know what to look out for. It's really a lot of fun, I'll take you one day.'

I shook my head, 'No way, the water would be freezing.' A shiver ran down my spine.

--

I cooked cream of chicken soup from scratch for dinner, with Jacob being my guinea pig. Of course he didn't seem to mind, Jacob's stomach was a bottomless pit.

As I finished off the soup, and Jacob was setting the table Charlie walked in.

'Hey Bells, Jake.' He called out as he hung up his gun belt.

'Hey!' We both called back.

Charlie poked his head into the kitchen, 'Mmm, smells good kids.'

After a few more minutes we were all sitting around the table eating dinner.

'Got any homework Bella?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, oh that reminds me, did we have any family serve in World War I?' I asked him.

'Yeah, your great-great-granddad was a soldier.' Charlie answered.

'Do you know anything about him?' I questioned.

'All I know is his name was Philip Swan and he served in the Western Front when he was 18...I think I have some old family tree's and documents stacked away somewhere from your grandmother.' Charlie said, 'When do you need it by?'

'As soon as possible,' I shrugged, 'It's due in three weeks.'

'OK, we'll look for it after dinner?' Charlie suggested.

Jake and I nodded.

--

I laughed when I saw Jacob, his hair had come out of his ponytail and had spiderwebs tangled in it. He poked his tongue out at me and pulled his hair back, tying it up.

'Ever think your attics haunted. Don't vampires like to hide out in them?' Jacob asked.

I rolled my eyes, 'Vampires aren't real Jacob...Here I think this is the box. Could you carry it down for me?'

Jacob grabbed hold of the box and I followed him down the steps. He placed it on my desk.

'When do you need to be home?' I asked Jacob, when I saw that it was already 7.

'When ever.' He shrugged, 'Dad will call up if he needs anything, or starts to worry that I've been eaten by werewolves.'

'What's with the vampires and werewolves?' I asked.

He grinned, 'I just watched Underworld. It was awesome.'

I just shook my head as I opened up the box.


	7. Worse than an irritated grizzly

**I own nothing...**

I learnt the hard way that the Army was not what I expected...We weren't the heroes battling the bad guys, sometimes _we_ were considered the bad guys...

There was so much death, on both sides and while I was expecting it to happen it was still a shock to me when I killed someone for the first time.

-Flashback-

My gun had run out of ammo so I pulled out my shank and ran for him. I grabbed his shoulder and plowed my knife deep into his stomach, he looked at me with a shocked expression as he spluttered and fell to the ground.

'Come on Edward, this way, get hidden!' Philip Swan screamed at me.

I followed his lead and soon we were hidden behind the trenches, I grabbed another gun and with shaky hands I was about to fire.

'Either control your shakes boy or put the gun down. I don't want you taking out our men.' He warned.

Shamefully I lay the gun down and stared at my hands in shock, they were covered in blood. I don't know how long I stayed there like that but finally Philip pulled me out of it...grabbing me by the top and hauling me up.

'Hurry up boy, they're defeated now lets get out of here.' His face was grim and streaked with dirt.

I ran closely behind him as we made our way back to the unit. He held up a bottle of open water just outside the door and I scrubbed my hands clean. Then I made my way over to my bunk and sat down, hiding my face feeling like a complete disgrace.

Philip came and sat by me, 'It's OK boy, I was a lot worse off when I had my first kill. It doesn't get easier but you've got to learn that they are the bad guys, look at what they've done...They chose this just as much as you did.'

'So does that make it ok for them to kill me?' I whispered.

'...Only in their eyes.'

-End Flashback-

While we were able to save a lot of men who had been hit, most soldiers that were ended up having fatal injuries, or later died of infection due to improper medical facilities, which is the main reason I was terrified as I lay in a hospital bed, with a broken leg, shot wound to the stomach and an infection spreading throughout my body. I had a fever so high I was delirious and I was slipping in and out of consciousness...After I bet the infection, I had to spend another week in recovery and then I was on a plane back to America, too injured to fight and no longer able to watch good men die day after day, I resigned from the Army.

Arthur was waiting for me with Byron when I was wheeled off the plane, he hugged me and told me how extremely glad they were to have me home again, Byron smiled and shook my hand I laughed a little and pulled him into a hug. Then they helped me into the car and we drove home, Arthur quietly filled me in on everything that had happened while I had been away, including Arabella's birthday party...today was the 8th of October, I felt a pang of guilt for missing her birthday, and not even remembering to get a present. The truth was while I was away all the days seemed to blur together. I tried to get Arthur to let me get her a present before we went home, I was unable to persuade him to let me go into the shops but he did agree that he would go in for me. He left Byron and I in the car as he ducked out into a jewelery shop.

He came back with a small red velvet bag, which held a golden bracelet that I knew she would love...I was a little scared as we drove home, imagining the wrath that awaited me from Arabella...Or worse than that, the tears and hurt she would feel that I had broken my promise...

There was one person I was a too afraid to think about, Cecilia. She had been less than thrilled about me leaving her...and I was absolutely terrified to what I would find when I got home, when she got angry she reminded me a little of an irritated grizzly...

I wondered if it were too late to sign back up with the army...


	8. No Idea What To Name This Chapter

**I own nothing...If anyone actually reads and enjoys this please review cause I'm thinking of taking it down...**

'I couldn't find much on his military life, my great-great grandma disagreed with the war, so there isn't much she kept. All i know is that he lead attacks on the Western Front. I've got a bit more information on his family life. He was a hero to his 3 children, 2 boys and a girl, Connor, Alex and Marie. He was happily married to Amelia. They had lots of family friends and had people over every other weekend.' I took a deep breath and tried to slow my talking, 'In 1932 he died of lung cancer.'

'Very good Bella.' Mr Mason encouraged, he then scribbled down my mark as I made my way to my seat, 'Kaleb, your up next.'

Kaleb gave me a half smile and made his way up to the front of the class.

'My great-great granddad, Edward Anthony Masen II fought, very briefly in the Great War. After loosing both of his parents in the Spanish Influenza epidemic, which almost took his life, he faked his age to get into the army. This upset both his mums friend Anna, who had promised to take care of him, and his best friend Cecilia.

'He was so excited to finally become a soldier, but when he got to the battlefield he quickly learnt it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He suffered a slight bout of depression, but with the help of none other than Bella's, Sergeant Philip Swan he was able to overcome it.

'A few months before the war ended Edward had to resign as he was badly wounded and the rest of his life is a little sketchy. All I do know is that he had my great grandma Elizabeth with Cecilia there was a good possibility that he had other children but I'm not sure of their names. He passed away in 1960, again the documents weren't that great so I don't know what caused it.'

The bell rang then and Mr Mason excused us all from class.

* * *

'So I'm thinking of going down to first beach over the weekend, if the weathers nice...' Kaleb announced, 'Anyone game?'

I nodded my head a little, and so did a few others on the table.

'OK cool. How about Saturday around 12?' He asked again.

'Yeah, we could all take my van.' Tyler offered.

'Hey Bella, maybe you could invite your Quileute friends?' Lauren asked, hope gleaming in her eyes, but I was unceartain as to what she was hoping for.

'Yeah, I'm sure Jake would love to come. If that's OK with you?' I asked, turning to Kaleb.

He held up both his hands, 'The more the merrier.' He answered, but I saw a flash of emotion in his eyes, he composed it very briefly, but I could have sworn he looked slightly jealous.

I had to stifle a laugh as I thought of that prospect, Kaleb actually jealous of mine and Jacobs friendship? I was probably just imagining things.


	9. Welcome home

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I havn't been able to find the time or energy. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always I don't own anything and reviews are always welcome...Ohh and someone asked for chapter summaries, I'm sorry but I SUCK at summaries and I did try I swear, it just didn't sound good, in future I'll try to update sooner so you have less chance of forgetting what happened in the last chapter... :( **

* * *

My heart was pounding in my chest as Arthur helped me into the wheelchair, how would they all react to seeing me again? Anna met us at the door.

'Oh Edward!' she cried, racing through the door. She pulled me into a hug, 'I'm soo glad your home.'

'It's good to be home.' I laughed.

When she finally let go of me I saw Cecilia standing in the doorway. Her face was a mixture of worry and relief. My lips twitched into a crooked smile, and then a breathtaking smile spread across her face, I held my arms out and she rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug.

'I thought you weren't going to come home.' she whimpered.

I squeezed her tight, 'Promised I would, didn't I?'

She nodded, 'But when the letters stopped coming, I thought that...I thought you were gone.' She pulled back and a lone tear slid down her cheek, I grabbed hold of her hand.

'I'm home now.' I said, then took a deep breath. 'Where's Hugh, Cedric and...Arabella?'

'Hugh and Cedric are waiting in the lounge room, Arabella is upstairs...She doesn't want to come down.' Anna explained, giving me an apologetic smile.

I nodded, 'Alright, I'll just say hi to the boys then.'

I wheeled into the lounge room, where the boys were playing.

They greeted me, and we stayed in there talking for a little bit. After a while I asked if I could go up to my room to rest. Arthur hauled the chair up the stairs.

'It's OK, I've got it from here.' I said, 'Thank you.'

He nodded and made his way back downstairs. I wheeled towards my room, hesitating outside Bella's room. I was about to knock, but then I decided against it, and started for my room again. I heard her door slam open and I spun around to see Arabella storm out.

'You didn't come.' she growled.

I smiled shamefully, 'I know, I'm sorry.'

'You promised, and I waited all day. I wouldn't let them cut the cake, they kept saying 'Edward isn't going to come.' but I kept saying you would, that you wouldn't break your promise. I told all my friends you were coming.' Tears of anger were falling down her cheeks.

I wheeled closer to her, 'I'm sorry Bella.' I tried to pull her into a hug, but she ducked out of my reach. 'I know I didn't make it, but I did keep half of my promise, I got you something really special.' I reached into my pocket and handed the bracelet to her.

'I don't want your bracelet.' She cried, throwing it to the floor. Then she ducked back into her room, but before I could follow her she ran back out, '...and you can take this back too!'

She threw my mothers necklace at me, and then raced back into her room, slamming the door shut. I could hear her crying on the other side, but I knew talking to her now would do no good. I went into my room, keeping the door open a little. I opened the bag Arthur had placed in here earlier and looked for a change of clothes. I found some and went to go into the bathroom, but I heard Arabella's door creaking open. I peeked through the open door as she came out of her room, still sniffling. She crouched down in the middle of the hallway and next to the bracelet. I had forgotten to grab it before I had come in here. She clutched it in her tiny hand and snuck back into her room.


	10. Unintended

**OK so I'm evil, I haven't updated this story in so long...and I'm soooo sorry...I hope to finish it sometime soon! But I may wrap up Bella's side, cause in all honesty I find Edward's part of the story so much more interesting! Anyways I hope you like it...**

**

* * *

**

Watching Kaleb and Jacob confirmed my suspicions to an extend. A few times I had caught Kaleb glaring at Jacob when he held onto my hand, or when he rested his head on my shoulder. Part of me wanted to explain to Kaleb that Jake and I weren't like that, that we were just friends, but another part was worried my judgement was wrong and thatI would make a fool out of myself. Jacob did seem to be more cuddly today, and I suspected it was to make Kaleb jealous.

After yet another awkward moment between the three of us I pulled Jacob to the side.

'Would you stop it!' I demanded.

'Stop what?'...So he was going to act dumb.

'Come on Jake, I know your just trying to aggravate him.' I pointed out.

He sighed, 'Fine I am, but someones got to protect you from boys.'

'Uhh, last I knew you were a boy too...'

'Yeah, but I'm a boy that loves you...There's a difference.'

I was about to say something when I realized what he said. The look in his eyes told me it wasn't just a friendly, or even a brotherly love he felt for me. Immediately guilt washed through me.

'Jake I-' He cut me off by placing a hand on my mouth.

'I know you don't feel the same, but I don't plan on giving up on you anytime soon Bella. I _love _you, and theres no way I'm going to let you get hurt by him.'

I shook my head under his hand, and when he removed it I rushed through my words, 'Jake maybe I should...I don't want to hurt you...Maybe we shouldn't...'

'Don't worry about me Bells. I'm tough, and I know deep down, buried under all that ice in there,' he pointed towards my heart, 'Theres a little bit of love for me.'

I mocked shock and slapped him on the arm. He pouted and rubbed his arm. For now we would stay friends, but I wondered if it was really good for him...My stomach churned uncomfortably, as if what I was doing was wrong.


End file.
